Love & lust
by kazenostigmalover
Summary: Ayano is living ordinary life.. but suddenly our handsome dashing prince comes to her life...filling beautiful colors and love in her already gray life...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

New life new adventure.

I was doing my file work as boss gave me really bundle of work...it was already 10:00pm I haven't eaten anything from evening...and my stomach was growling as I was hungry and tired...I can't seem to do any more work...  
I stood up from my chair and walked towards my kitchen. I opened my refrigerator to see If there was something I could eat...

Oh god there is nothing to eat. So, I have to make something now...  
Suddenly I saw a bottle of juice,I instantly grabbed the juice for my grumbling stomach...hmmmm...I think I have to drink juice for dinner...I said while sadly smiling...though it's far from being sufficient...

Next day...

I woke up at 6am...I stood up from my bed and walked towards the window hhh. ...today is gonna be really bright day I said to myself while opening my window and wind blew through my hair given me shivers down spine...fragrance of sweet flowers from my little garden was making me really feel refreshed...A smile appeared on the corner of my lips and then I turned to see the clock and grimaced to see that it was 6:30am already.

I went inside the bathroom to take a nice shower...I stripped my night gown and opened my shower tap ...

After taking shower I opened my wardrobe and grabbed my office dress to wear

While leaving I grabbed one Apple from bowl for breakfast and entered the lift...

I was walking towards my office well obviously as I absolutely have no car... I am not that much rich and I live ordinary life doing little job in a well known worldwide famous company...I live in a tiny apartment...in highest floor the rent is really heavy but I love highest floor of this apartment...  
As I was leaving from the apartment gate someone called me ...  
"dear childwish you a very pleasant morning." A smile came across my lips as I turned to greet my favorite uncle ,"Good morning "

was an 78 year old Gardner of this apartment who lived here with his 3year old grandson and his son... Since his son was an alcoholic man who don't do Any work...he had all burden on his head for taking care of his grandson giveng his kindergarten fee...and buying daily stuff...  
Somettimes I really feel bad for him...  
I once offered him money to help him but he didn't accept it...Such a kind and hardworking old man.

"Please accept those flowers child" he said while smiling kindly..

"Oh thanks those are beautiful..."I said while taking in there refreshing scent," I am getting late for , I have to go now...I will talk to you later..." I waved my hand and left.

Ya I left the Kannagi household a long time ago... When I was 18 I wanted to become independent...I wanted to create my life on my own...  
I wanted to show everyone that I am not an pathetic hotheaded kid who doesn't know how to deal with her life...

Ya I am have not changed thaaaaaat much as I am still a hotheaded girl who sometimes gets out of control...

But at least I am not that helpless child anymore...

First chapter complete...  
Don't forget to review...Even if you don't feel like reviewing oh and thanks to my Beta Reader SapphiRubyCrys.  
Stay tuned... :)


	2. when good day turn bad

Disclaimer: I don't own kaze no stigma

Chapter-2

~When Good day turn bad~

Well living alone is kind of depressing sometimes I have to clean myself, cook myself, no matter how tired I am! There is no one to help me...I have to finish my office work even if it's late and my body is screaming for rest and my eyelids beg me to close them. I have no choice because my boss is the Real Deal Hitler of this century.

He is a 46year old unmarried man who is very strict and he hates people who are lazy with all he has...no matter how good work you will do he will never and I repeat NEVER appreciates you...  
his mind is devilishly evil and he always thinks on how to torture us and sees that we suffer to the bitter end...  
(sigh)In short form he is Emotionless Evil Demon Hitler!

sometimes I really feel like kicking his ass but I have to keep my cool...

I was so busy in cursing my boss in my thoughts that as I was crossing road suddenly I saw a car coming across my way  
I instantly stepped back...  
but to my utter bad luck that stupid car splashed mud all over my dress and my office handbag...  
When I came back into my senses my anger raised to it's peek!

"you IDIOT! don't you have eyes!" I shouted with all my might!  
The car stopped inches away from me and someone stepped out from the car...

"sorry mam I am really sorry..."driver apologized

"sorry! do you really think I will forgive you that easily" I said still angrily...

suddenly someone in backseat of car called the driver,"we are getting late come in right now he commended..."

I walked towards the car window and said with annoyance,"...hey mister I don't care who you are but you have to apologize to me for making my dress dirty..."

The Window was still closed so, I can't seem to look who was in car...  
suddenly the man opened the window but just a little and then he slipped out his hand from the window

"here take it buy new dreass as about apologize I never apologized anyone in my life and never will..."  
but...  
he handed the money in my hand and closed the window...

then he commanded the driver,"drive lets go"  
"yes sir..."

I looked as car drove away from here  
I looked at my hand still confused of what just happened...  
and then I came back to my senses and realized my dress was covered in mud and all my files were still Muddy...Ugh!

"oh god! boss will kill me" I growled...  
I ran with all my might towards my office as I was late...

"I will washed myself in the office restroom as soon as I arrive(sigh)"I thought to myself...

~oOo~

I entered the office from the canteen door  
I noticed there was no one there. So, I walked towards the stairs..  
.then suddenly someone gripped my hand tightly,  
I froze there in shock and I looked at that someone and it was just the canteen lady,

"thief! there is thief in canteen" she shouted loudly

"hey! see I am not thief I do a job here.. "suddenly I was cut off from her punch in my face...

she took me to the boss's room...and he was in a meeting with inspection officers

"sir sir I found thief in canteen" she said while gripping my arm tightly

he gazed at me angrily...all inspiration officers were confused about what was happening...

"Sir I am not a thief! I am Ayano...I do a job here..."I said while looking at him...

"so why you were entering here from back door?Then!" canteen lady said angrily

"it was big story sir I was...

"I know you, go and clean yourself I will see you later" he said angrily...

…

Poor Ayano what will happen next if you want to know then stay tuned...

2nd chapter complete so how was it? sorry if it is little short I promise next chapter will longer... =.=  
even if you don't feel like reviewing do review...

and thanks readers who reviewed... :)  
oh and thanks to my beta reader SapphiRubyCrys :D


	3. when worst days became horrific

I don't own kaze no stigma

chapter-3

~When the worst days became horrific~

"Grh! Today is the worst day of my life!" I grumbled while washing my face feeling really pissed off.

My dress was totally messed up, how could I spend my day at office in this kind of condition!?

Suddenly an idea came into my mind "I'll call Miko and ask her to give me an extra office dress from the office store!" I said while grabbing my purse.

I took out my cell and flipped through the contacts, there it was…

"Hello Miko Minamoto talking..." I heard on the other end.

"Hey Miko! I don't have time to talk please come to the restroom and get me an extra office dress right now!"

" B-but what happened?"

"I have no time to explain please hurry" I said frantically.

"Ok..." She replied sounding confused.

"Thank god I have friends like Miko" I said while looking at myself in the mirror.  
A few minutes later

knock, knock, knock "Is anyone there?" I heard a tentative voice ask.

"come in" I said while looking at the door with urgency.

"Hey Ayano, here is your dress" She held it out while looking at me from head to toe

"What happened to you? You look like.. .you know you look so eww!  
And… and you are smelling like an old dead fish!" She looked scandalized to say the least.

"Well I will explain it to you later! I am going to change!" I hurriedly said.

~oOo~

After twenty minutes...

In the meeting room..

Inspection officer: "Mr. Honda we can't believe your top notch office has some stinky and dirty employs. We are very disappointed with your discipline management"

All the inspection officers stood up and started to leave, a stunned silence punctuated their exit from the room.

"Miss Ayano, the boss wants to meet you in his cabin" An assistant looked at me commandingly.  
"Oh ok" I gulped feeling really scared as I walked towards his cabin.  
He would surely kill me for this, he would cut my salary or he would give me a punishment of doing hundred and fifty files' work in one month. Maybe he would fire me or he would feed me to street dogs, a hundred such thoughts came into my mind.

"M-may I come in sir?" I asked weakly while opening the door hesitantly.

"Come in" He said while looking at me with a Hitler like glare.

"So Miss Ayano… Do you even know what you did today?" he asked me while rolling his pen on the table.  
He continued "Only because of your stupidity the inspection officers warned me to do my work properly… they said my discipline is not enough to control my stupid employees. Do you have something to say about that?"

"Sir I have explanation actually…"

Suddenly he slammed his hand on the table with force making me jump involuntarily.  
"No explanations and no excuses! Listen to me! Your punishment…" He said while shooting me a death glare "First you have to do sixty files in two weeks. Two… I will cut your one month's salary...Three, you have to pay me a fine of five thousand yen for coming late and making a bad impression on the inspection officers...four, you have to pay me money for dirtying our office uniform...and finally if you will not do what I have told you I will take serious action"  
"What serious action…sir?" I gulped.

"Serious action by taking your job" He said while giving me an evil smirk.

My jaw dropped in shock.

~oOo~

at my apartment

I ran to my room and opened my door.

I sat on my sofa; I was too tired to do any work today.  
I closed my eyes to calm myself down, I was too upset and depressed.

"H-how I will I pay my apartment rent?" I asked myself worriedly.  
I couldn't afford five thousand yen for my salary was only fifteen thousand and the apartment rent was really high.  
How would I buy my daily groceries and that bastard gave me sixty files to do in two weeks, it was impossible to do that much work in two weeks.  
And I had to pay for the office uniform!

"Grh! How can I do all this stuff in one month?" I wondered aloud.  
I put my hands on my face.  
I stood up and walked towards my door to leave abruptly.  
It was raining heavily that night as I started walking through the street without an umbrella; my clothes were soaked wet in minutes.  
I opened my arms wide to feel every rain drop hitting my skin softly.  
The wind was sending me shivers down spine and I was taken away from everything that was bothering me like heaven feeling really fresh and happy a smile played across my lips.  
But it didn't last long when someone began sounding a horn behind me.

"Who is this crazy girl standing in the middle of road with open arms? I am sure she is trying to hug death for a reason" He thought while getting out of the car.

I watched a man getting off the car. I stared cautiously.  
Who was he and why was he coming towards me I thought while standing frozen.  
He caught hold of my hand to my utter surprise when he reached me.

"Stop it! Leave me!" I yelled while struggling in his grip.

"Help! Help!" I shouted in fear.

"Hey stop shouting!" he said above me while tightening his grip on my hand.  
I started to kick him but he locked my legs with his and I gripped his Collar tightly.  
I lost my balance suddenly and fell to the ground hitting my head on the wet tarred street.  
I felt a cut on my head and found it bleeding slightly.  
I opened my eyes my heartbeat skipping in fear, he was standing over me.

Tears began streaming down my face as I started crying.  
"Why the hell are you crying?" He asked while standing up.  
"I-I don't want to get raped or killed it will ruin my life" I said while sobbing.

He stood up from the ground and lifted her up bridal style and she started punching his chest.  
Really angry and annoyed with this girl he set her in the car and locked the door as he came to the driver's seat slamming his door shut and locking it.

Her eyes widened in fear only one thought played in her mind- rape.

3rd chapter complete…so how was it? I know this chapter is not long :p sorry like I said before even if you don't feel like reviewing Do review!

Stay tuned

special thanks to my reviewers

SapphiRubyCrys  
Scarlet Ammo 19, mimi chan, Robertanimefreak, rosa, kazenostigmafan4ever, Priya, Kyoko1308, Koko...

and other guests who reviewed my story...:)  
from chapter 4 I will start to replying to my readers...

and don't forget to review..

stay tuned


End file.
